


你x天策

by Abigail_Hazey



Category: all策 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Hazey/pseuds/Abigail_Hazey
Summary: 关键词避雷：伪马震，道具，雪河套





	你x天策

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词避雷：伪马震，道具，雪河套

你x天策  
避雷：马震，道具(翎羽)

如果能让你碰上一个穿雪河的天策。

何不去试试驯服一匹狼的感觉？

拔他的牙，钳制他的利爪，将那一身黑亮的皮毛弄得凌乱不堪。

逼得他低了头，收敛了齿，沉默而温顺地去舔舐你的掌心。

一身的戾气只在你面前烟消云散。

终究是让你碰见了这般的天策。

千方百计得到了他。

垂额的碎发，如虎般凌厉的眼神。长枪空中一旋，指挥着练武场的所有将士。

三军之首，擒敌于马。

你倚在不远处的树下，不偏不倚撞上了他的眼神。

镇静自若，毫无波澜的。

一身银甲将人包裹得严严实实，不露缝隙，束缚着所有自律。

拒人以千里之外的严肃与威严，与几个时辰前隐忍着也抑制不住呻吟的将军判若两人。

厚重的外甲只能掩饰住那皮相，给他本就线条冷硬的面部轮廓平添了几分威慑力。

天策的身体敏感又漂亮，你是知道的。

他训练完后常在你面前随手脱掉沾了汗的里衣。

脱光了了然无趣。你更喜欢的是让他穿戴着这身刻着纪律的枷锁，底下是副淫荡而不知收敛的身体。

这一切只有你知道。

也只会有你知道几个时辰前与他同骑一马，打着捕猎的幌子，远离了军营。

四周无人，你也放肆起来，从背后环住他的腰，解开了一侧的腰带。

红色的布料悄然落下，搭在起伏的马背上。

斥责声还未出口，你便用手从后面按住他的脸颊，手指就势插入微张的口中。

温热的鼻息拂过他的耳畔——他太熟悉不过你接下来想要做什么。

去草地上。他含糊不清地低声道。

灵活的手指搔刮着上颚，引出一阵痒意。舌根被按压着，涎水吞不下，只得沿着嘴角滴落，连成一条欲断不断地银丝。

你的马不是很听话吗，没什么差别。

你笑着对他说，空闲出的手将他下身的束缚彻底解开。

我就想在这看你被自己的东西玩到射。

天策显然没有反应过来。直到头上一轻，一根红色的羽毛状物在他眼前晃了晃。

翎羽。

他没说同意，也没拒绝，抓着缰绳的手动了动，让马缓步走着。

默许了。

轻柔的羽毛掠过柱身上的褶皱，底下的囊袋鼓胀得很，似乎只需要些许的抚慰就能将储着的精水一并泄出。

天策身体下意识前倾，几乎要贴在马的颈子上。

你哑声失笑。趴下去做什么，你又不打算在这颠簸的马背上做。

——不过好像是你教出来的。

“乖。”

炽热口中的两根手指猛地发力，一下顶入喉间，。

他极为配合地用舌去卷缠，舌尖绕着骨节打转，将上头惯以握兵器而留下的茧子一遍遍轻柔地舔舐。

仿佛在含着你的阳具。尽他最大能力去抚慰，企图让你填满整个口腔。

马打了个响鼻，甩甩头，丝毫不知自己的主人在做些什么。

天策也不忸怩——毕竟你们也不是没在外头做过。

甚至军营里、水池中，都回响过他低沉而压抑的喘息。

兴许是太久没有疏解。你稍微碰了碰，那性器便几欲喷出，你毫不犹豫将坚硬的对着尿道口插进去了些许。

刺痛。他身体猛然向后紧绷，像蓄势待发的弓，像渴望逃窜的小兽。

一种标记猎物的快感。

这匹狼，是属于你的。

坚硬的银甲磕在你的脸上，你浑然不觉。

自己想办法拿出来。你轻声嘱咐道。

抽出沾满涎水的手，绕过会阴，你突然触碰到一条带子。

——你前些时候赠与他的玩物，里头连着有四五个小巧的玉球。

你问青楼里的友人捎带来的，还被他嫌弃过这是用在女人身上的。

没想到自己偷摸着塞进去了。

也怪你太体谅他，得知他要带兵出征后生怕他累着，不敢碰他。

他夹紧了马身，浑身颤栗，显然感觉到深埋穴内的玉珠有向外的趋势。

别……慢点扯出来。

白色的狼终于低下了头颅。

夹着也累，给你换一个活物。你吻着他的眼角，残忍而迅速地全数抽出。

上头纹路凹凸不平，磨砺过肉壁，霎时蔓延开一股酥麻的感觉。

刺激过了头，天策抑制不住断断续续的呻吟，头无意识地晃动，一头黑发散乱开来。

你了然，去揉搓了一下那刚射过精疲软的器物。

顶端空无一物。

果然还是能自己把翎羽“取”出来的。

 

看着天策将军缓步过来正要责骂你乱闯练武场，你也不顾四周是否有人，伸出两根手指按在他的唇瓣上。

“将军的翎羽可还够用？”


End file.
